What Does It Matter?
by WiltFrankieFan2008
Summary: Wilt tells Frankie-- and the world-- wat he really thinks of the opposition against them, using "Don't Matter" by Akon. A sequel to "So What, Who Cares?" Rated Kplus for the defiance-- dumb reason, but I'm playing it safe.


_A/N: Something suggested by the ever-wise and perceptive pitbulllady. The brother piece to "So What, Who Cares?" from Wilt's POV. Took some time to write, but I was distracted by a million and a half other things. Even now, I'm being distracted by the TV… but I'll try to continue pumping out the relatively high-quality Wilt-Frankie fics you guys have been reading / tolerating. Damn, I didn't realize how long of a song this was! I seriously started running out of thoughts, and I didn't want to repeat myself, so hopefully this doesn't suck too badly. And as a side note, I think I finally have Wilt's voice mastered!_

_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends © CN, Craig McCracken  
_"_Don't Matter" lyrics © Akon and his record label_

* * *

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
**_Baby girl, there's so much opposition around Us. You think I ain't heard 'em talkin' 'bout us? They throw everything but the kitchen sink at us!_**  
But it don't matter no  
**_But I don't mind..._**  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
**_Everyone doesn't want us to be Us,_**  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
**_It's there, Frankie-- you know it and I know it-- and we can't deny it._**  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
**_But we can fight it._**  
Believe we gonna fight  
**_We're gonna fight_**  
We gonna fight  
**_Not for, as Bloo and that one song suggested, our right to _party_, but…_**  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
**_They don't wanna see us be in love,_**  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you**_I know what everyone's thinking' when they see us together-- disgust, jealousy, hate._**  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
**_They all see us and go, _Oh, that poor, poor, young woman-- gettin' shanghaied into bein' with that stupid broken imaginary friend. __**  
I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'  
**_I can see in their eyes when they look at us--_**  
Things between us don't get better  
**_they want us to split up!_**  
Men steady comin' after you  
**_You get the smarmy ones like Dylan or the ones who really _will_ hit you comin' on to you all the time, baby girl-- I see it._**  
Women steady comin' after me  
**_And I know you see me trying to fend off all these women wantin' to get with me. _**  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
**_Doesn't anybody think about other people's feelings anymore? Or are we the only ones?_**  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
**_Doesn't anyone see us together and know that we're off limits?_**  
Tellin' you all those lies  
**_People try to get into our heads, tell us tat the other one's not good enough for us…_**  
Just to get on your side  
**_But they're just right…_**  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
**_I mean… I won't lie baby girl: there were a couple of times I was awful awful tempted. It ain't something I'm proud of, but it's there._**  
But just know that I tried  
**_But I never did a thing, Frankie-- I swear!_**  
To always apologize  
**_I'd tell 'em, "I'm sorry, but I got a girlfriend."_**  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
**_I always tell them that._**  
To keep you satisfied  
**_I'll _always _tell them that.__Going into this relationship, I knew that it wasn't gonna be easy, but… I didn't know it was gonna be this hard._**  
But it don't matter no  
**_But you know me-- I like a challenge,_**  
'Cause I got you babe  
**_especially when that challenge involves unconditionally loving a certain redhead named Frankie Foster!_**  
Nobody wanna see us together  
**_I dunno about you, but not a day goes by when I catch some snide, mutterted remark about Us._**  
But it don't matter no  
**_But I brush it off_**  
'Cause I got you babe  
**_'cause I know they're just jealous. Or misinformed. Maybe both._**  
'Cause we gonna fight  
**_And we know that we love each other…_**  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
**_And that what we're doing is not wrong…_**  
Believe we gonna fight  
**_And that it _certainly_ isn't bestiality…_**  
We gonna fight  
**_And that we're happy together…_**  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
**_And knowledge is the greatest weapon, isn't it?_**  
Nobody wanna see us together  
**_They may not want to see it,_**  
But it don't matter no  
**_But that's what they're gonna get_**  
'Cause I got you  
**_'Cause I'm not gonna quit loving you, Frankie.__But… if you wanna leave me,_**  
Got every right to wanna go  
**_If you decide that we shouldn't be doing this,_**  
Got every right to hit the road  
**_If you wanna throw in the towel…_**  
And never talk to me no more  
**_I'll let you. I won't beg you to stay._**  
You don't even have to call  
**_I won't talk to you unless it's totally necessary._**  
Even check for me at all  
**_You don't have to even care bout me if you don't wanna. If all that'll make you happy, then by all means… follow your bliss, Frankie._**  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
**_I know I've been acting a little weird ever since I got back from Charleston,_**  
Especially toward you  
**_That I haven't been treatin' you much like the queen you deserve to be treated like,_**  
Puttin' girls before you  
**_been hanging out with everyone but my lady. I know you've noticed._**  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
**_So has everyone else at Foster's. They all say I've been doin' it…_**  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true  
Ain't true  
**_But they don't know anything. I'd never hurt you evah. _**  
And they won't show you  
**_Besides, what do they know about Us? They don't know_**  
How much of a queen you are to me  
**_how much you mean to me_**  
And why I love you baby  
**_and why I fell In love with you in the first place.__They don't want it,_**  
But it don't matter no  
**_but they're gonna get it anyway._**  
'Cause I got you babe  
**_Look out, world-- here come Wilt and Frankie!_**  
Nobody wanna see us together  
**_Yeah, World, I'm totally aware of what you think of us_**  
But it don't matter no  
**_But I sure don't care_**  
'Cause I got you babe  
**_Because you're not the one I'm in love with._**  
'Cause we gonna fight  
**_You can try to bring us down…_**  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
**_Try to split us up…_**  
Believe we gonna fight  
**_Talk trash about Us, about me _**  
We gonna fight  
**_(but don't you _dare_ try to talk trash about Frankie!)…_**  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
**_'Cause we're together for life._**  
Nobody wanna see us together  
**_That's right-- we are._**  
But it don't matter no  
**_Staying._**  
'Cause I got you  
**_Together.  
_**Oh oh oh oh oh  
'Cause I got you  
**_'Cause I have Frankie,_**  
'Cause I got you  
**_And she has me,_**  
Oh  
'Cause I got you babe  
**_And we got each other_**  
'Cause I got you  
**_And that's all we'll ever need.__Frankie, a lot of people think that the only reason you're goin' out with me is 'cause you feel bad for me, but I know that ain't true._**  
But it don't matter no  
**_Nothin' any of them say is true. I know you better than that. _**  
'Cause I got you babe  
**_And I know you love me._**  
Nobody wanna see us together  
**_They may not know it,_**  
But it don't matter no  
**_But we're gonna do great things, _**  
'Cause I got you babe  
**_And we're gonna do 'em together._**  
'Cause we gonna fight  
**_I don't care what it takes_**  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
**_I wanna be with you for the rest of my life, Frankie._**  
**__**Nobody wanna see us together  
**_I used to care what the world thought of us, but now I don't._**  
But it don't matter no  
**_I don't need their approval. Neither do you, and neither do We._**  
'Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
**_Their disgust'll only last for a little while, but what we got_**  
But it don't matter no  
**_is gonna last forever._**  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
**_No one is ever gonna stop me from loving you:

Nobody wanna see us together

Nobody wanna see us together

Got every right to wanna leave

Nobody wanna see us together

Nobody wanna see us together

_**'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
**_Not Bloo…_**  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
**_Not Ed or Coco…_**  
Believe we gonna fight  
**_Not Mr. Herriman…_**  
We gonna fight  
**_Not Madame Foster… (Well, I don't think she'd mind so much, but it never hurts to cover all you bases.)_**  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
**_'cause it's gonna happen._**  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you  
**_Frankie, I love you.

For forever and for always.


End file.
